A piling needs a proper control of pile tilt. Conventionally, when driving a pile vertically into the ground (without tilt), a method is employed in which the tilt is observed from two orthogonal horizontal directions by two surveying instruments to correct the tilt of the driving pile. When driving a pile obliquely into the ground at a certain angle, a surveying instrument is positioned on a vertical plane including the longitudinal axis of the pile to observe the leftward or rightward tilt of the pile and, at the same time, an inclinometer is used to measure the tilting angle of the pile and then correct if any tilting angle error using the measurements.